


Crimson Covered Petals

by TheLittleStarTenny



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Erin has family in this, Erin is an innocent kid at start, Erin is little shit, Family, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slight tales character reference, This focuses lot in Lama at start, Worldbuilding, don't know what to tag, everyone from the cannon cast can be part of this, give that child a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleStarTenny/pseuds/TheLittleStarTenny
Summary: Idolish7 HoshiMeguri AU ficWhen child is born, they will receive a name.In Lama, child will get their name at age of 16, their day of adulthood.In Sirena, a child is given name, but is replaced by another at the age of 12.How many people live their lives and how some of them just get tangled together.Fate and prophecy of many individuals intertwine and connect.An AU story of Hoshimeguri.
Relationships: Coda & Erin (IDOLiSH7), Erin & Orion (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Crimson Petal 1.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic that I started writing on Wattpad around after the Hoshimeguri release.  
> I asked some readers if I should crosspost it in here too so I finally did that.

When a child is born, they will receive a name.  
In Lama, child is given a name on the day they turn 17, the day when they are considered as adult.  
In Sirena, a child is given a name which they are called that is to be changed when they turn 12.

Star of Sirena, Dynasty of King Sigrid  
Capitol of Sirena  
Autumn

The current king Sigrid was on his way to meet his personal adviser and fortune teller. The king was soon old and a new heir was wished to be announced.  
When he arrived to the hall where his adviser was already waiting for him, he could see that he has predicted something.

"Theodre. You look like you have seen future. Care to share it with me?"

"Of course, Sigrid. Today's vision would actually be pleasant for you, Your Highness."

"Go on, my friend."

"Around two seasons from now, around the summertime, you will have child."

"Child!?"

"A twins... The two will live but I could see something dark lurking around them."

"As always... Happiness won't come without few downsides."

"You will have successor. Sirena will keep shining.  
You should make sure your people has prepared to the winter air."

"Right. Thank you for sharing your visions."

\---skip next year---

Star of Sirena, Dynasty of King Sigrid  
Capitol of Sirena  
Summerbreak

"Congratulations, my king. Two healthy boys have been born."

"Thank you for this miracle."

While the king was looking at his newborn sons, his adviser had been standing outside the room. He stays still, memorizing the new vision he gets.  
Later that week, he approaches his king in worry.

"My king. May I apologies for intrusion, but may I speak you about a worrying vision I saw."

"Please tell me."

"One of your sons... If you are not careful, you might lose him. My vision was clear that something could happen to one of your sons, although I couldn't identify the exact danger."

"That's fine. I appreciate your concern. We will keep the two safe."

As due king's words, the two newborn child were under heavy protection.

The king and his new family lived happily. No danger occurred, thus the king lightened the duties of the guards. Eventually the fear of danger died down.  
But that happiness wasn't there to stay...

Two years later  
Star of Sirena, Dynasty of King Sigrid  
Capitol of Sirena

The day of the twins birthday. Their birthnames were Tenn and Riku.  
Tenn was the older son, his hair white with slight tint of pink. He had pale skin, but not pale enough for it being dangerous.  
Riku was the younger son, his hair was bright red and he had always a bright smile on his face.  
The king loved his sons. More than he could imagine. This was the perfect life he wished.

But that night of the boys birthday.  
Suddenly everything was anything but perfect.

Crash.  
Windows shattering, screaming and shouting.  
The room where king's sons slept was torn. When the guards and king rushed to the room, they couldn't find anyone.

The king feared. His sons, taken away from him. He should have prepared for this.

Small cry got the attention of a guard, who lifted the fallen crib to find a hand poking from under the fallen fabrics.

Tenn, the older son of the king, was still there, whimpering and crying on the floor with bump in head.

But no one could find Riku.

On that day, the king only had one son. One son, who would take the throne one day. They tried searching for the youngest son, until they discovered that there was someone passing the borders of the star on the night of the events. They couldn't find who it was, where they went, or if they took the younger son with them.

That day, Sirena closed their borders. They couldn't let anyone inside, or let anyone leave. The king was on the edge of despair and couldn't tell about his failure to protect his family from his people, or, his son.

On that day, Riku was no more. Only a fragment of memory left in the Sirena's royal family.


	2. Crimson Petal 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A red haired child wakes in the streets of Lama without any memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is again copied from my wattpad.

From the very moment he was aware of things, he was alone. His first memories were of darkness and cold. But yet, when he pushed back to his memories he could feel something warm.

He was nameless child no one knew about. He lived on the streets filled with sadness and fear. When he was able to talk he never got answers.

'Who am I? Where is this place? Why are you all so sad?'

But answers were left unsaid. 

He had adapted to this life, fighting every day to survive and live. But why? He learned there was families but where is his family? He knew no one and no one knew him. So why does his mind tell him to fight to survive and live? He didn't have anyone who would care if he lived or not.

But yet, he still kept fighting. What if there is someone someday? Who knows.

One day, he discovered the world outside the dark and gloomy place he lived. He learned about Lama, the star he was in. He learned about the society of Lama. He was outcast. The area he had found himself going every day to sleep and where he woke up in, was the part of the big city where the outcast of all, resided.

As he run past the streets of more wealthy area, he knew he had to start taking food. No, borrow it. He quickly mastered stealing and he was never found out. 

Every day when he came back to the home streets, there was people coming to him. He may have been outsider, but his intentions were good. He gave parts of the stolen food to the weakest and youngest. They were slowly accepting him and he now knew he had people he could care and vice versa.

The elder people told the young about the past and the many wars this star has been in, civil wars were common and the children needed to learn how to defend themselves. The richest people of the star wouldn't care less about who gets killed, if it means their position and lives will stay good. 

"Remember kids. The nobles don't care about you. If they see you, they will call guards after you. They mercilessly kill anyone that oppose them."

Remember. Do not trust any noble.

That's what they told to every child. Even him.

He was part of them. First time he felt happiness and the warmness in his chest. He belonged somewhere.

He wanted to help them.

He kept up his stealing, never getting caught. He taught his skills to the other kids of the area. Together they went to the more wealthier area and stole food one by one. It was becoming natural for few younger kids come with him. They made sure no one would recognize them or remember them. Just in case, adults told when they agreed to the kids idea. 

Their plan was simple, steal a simple food when no one sees and leave without being noticed. Hiding in plain sigh. He had found out that plan usually gave best results.

First time he experienced death was pure accident. He didn't like killing. He was on his rare solo mission when the kid that was supposed to be with him, was found feverish. He was thinking if he could bring something to him, but adults insisted not doing more than needed. But since he was alone, it was easier to someone catch up on his doings.

And that was just what happened that day. An older man saw him sneaking something and he had noticed him following behind him. Trying to bust him, he guessed. 

He leaded the man to more isolated place, far from home and people who knew him. He didn't usually walk around these parts but knew that he had to act fast and lose him. It backfired and he made one wrong turn and was face to face with a steel wall. When he was about to go back, he met the man's face. The man was big and looked strong. But what was that smell around him? Alcohol? 

"So here the little rat was heading. Thought you could lose me but was caught on own trap."

Yes, the man's breath smelled like one of those strong alcohols he had smelled when he had passed those pubs. 

"The rat is quiet. Then it won't make any noise. This place doesn't allow stealing!" The male was quickly holding a knife at him and stabbing forward.

'Will this be the end of me? I can't let that happen!'

He acted on pure adrenaline rush and quickly he found himself holding the knife in his hands and impaled to the man's chest. The area where you can feel the heart bumping.

Suddenly he felt nothing but relief. Then he realized it and looked at the man. The eyes wide and still warm blood dripping from the knife to his hands. His entire body started shivering and let go of the knife, letting the body fall to the ground with thump.

He had killed. Taken life from someone.

And he didn't like it. He regretted it. Ashamed of it. He didn't want this.

He heard silent steps nearing. Someone had seen him kill someone and send a guard or something to kill him. He couldn't move. He was already given up. Then, he heard voice calling him on the other side of the road. It was one of the kids making their way to him and pulling him away from the place. He hid his bloody hands with the cloak and let the child lead him back. He had dropped most of the food but getting away from there before someone came was more important.

He didn't talk to anyone that day. He left the food to the others and went to his own makeshift house. It was half grumbled down steel house that had apartments. One of them was his 'home'. His behavior worried some of the adults but the eldest told to give him some space. They had heard what had occurred at the marketplace and heard one of the guards telling they found a dead man on the side street near where the boy was found.

One of the adults who was blind, came to his place on the third day he had locked himself in his home. He was blind, but knew his way around. He didn't usually talk so he felt he had to listen because he won't possibly hear it again.

"We heard about what happened."

" 'm sorry..."

"You shouldn't be. Here, if you are pointed weapon at you, you can chose to kill or get killed. Everyone but us forgotten folks, have a weapon that can kill you. This star has lots of metal and steel resources and it doesn't end up with only steel buildings and walls being made, but many weapons and crafts being produced."

"But I don't like killing..."

"You shouldn't. All you need is to think that as a surviving method. I myself was blinded by the explosives the military used to quell riots well back then... I couldn't fight back because I was naive and couldn't kill because I didn't like it."

"So... killing is the way to survive..?"

"Only here. I don't think other stars have this violent past and residents."

"..."

"But don't let killing others get into you.. Kill only if it's needed. Think about what would happen if the person you are going to kill, survives or stays alive? Think about the pros and cons, before acting next time."

"Killing... only if needed..."

"I know that taking a life from someone is absurd but if the choice is too hard, do what you think is right."

"Ah-- Yes!! Thank you"

"No worries. Now get up and going."

He helped the man up and left his home to meet others outside. They gave him reassuring words and as he apologized for not leaving his home for three days. At least they had saved food so there wasn't any bigger loss since he didn't go steal food. But the cold season was coming and it was worrying since there wasn't much food in colder season and people rarely spend time outside in crowds so they would be easy to spot. Adults 

Their days went back to normal. One day thought, one of the kids bumped into someone and fell down. He immediately went to help the kid but was surprised that the man, teen, turned around and offered his hand to the small girl that had fell. Of course since they were told not to trust any noble, the girl didn't move. Then he came and got her up, telling to stay behind him as he glared at the teen who was older than him. He only noted the sharp grey eyes and turned away with the girl and leaving the place.

One day, he didn't come home. They waited him but he never came. Next day, they go see the marketplace to see one of the side streets being total mess with some food shattered around. Only thing they heard was that there was big fight with some kid giving quite fight and ended up with having the kid taken away and one man found dead. No one knew if it was some noble knight or guard or what had happened to the kid.

But somehow they could connect it to the red headed boy who had taken reside in their small community. They wished he was alive, but in this star the possibility of him being spared is slim.

He woke up and saw dark. He thought he was blind, but then could focus his eyes. He lifted his head and tried to get up from the cold floor he was lying on. He heard metallic cling and looked at his hands. He had big steel handcuffs on both of his hands that were connected to the wall with chain. He found similar cuffs on his foots.

"Keep silent!"

He jumped from the sudden yell. He tried to stay silent and just wait if something will happen. 

He still remembers what had happened. Some shady guy tried to attack him since he supposedly bumped on him. He acted on self- protect and sliced the man's throat open. After that he started to feel nausea since the sigh of the blood spilling from the man's throat splashed on his face. He felt disgusted. Then he found himself surrounded by more men who tried to hold him. He managed to fight back but then was knocked down. Guess they didn't kill him. Now he had to find where he was and to get out.

His thoughts were cut off when someone entered the black room. He could see from corner of his eyes that it was man. He was smoking something.

"How is the new weapon you found?"

It was a fat rich noble. Just great.

The fat noble walked towards him who was sitting on the floor. The man suddenly pulled his yawn up and started inspecting the boy's face.

"This got crimson hair and eyes. Well fit for a street brat." he spat.

He left go of his yawn and let the gravity drag his face down and suddenly felt the man grab his hair and lift him up.

"Get this one to the arena. I have to see the skills myself."

His handcuffed arms and legs were taken from the wall and now were dragging behind him as he was roughly showed forward. Only the sound of the chains was what he could hear.

"Now you street brat. You better kill everyone else in the arena or you are not getting out of here alive."

He had to kill.

He wanted to live. To go apologize for his disappearance.

So he had to kill.

And he did. He was given a simple knife as any other that was in the arena. The arena was separated from the viewers, who seemed to enjoy this show.

He killed all of them with small difficulties.

"Wonderful!! So wonderful!! This one kills its opponents at ease it looks like dancing in crimson!"

"Erin. The Crimson Blade!"

'So... That is my name... Erin..'

"The Crimson Death!"

The Crimson Blade, the most deadliest assassin, was born that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting here is weirder compared to what I am used to in wattpad, sorry...
> 
> I try to post all the current chapters to here.


	3. Crimson Petal 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting another star for now, Bestia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Coda in this chapter was cute...

Coda didn't know what to do. 

It all had happened so sudden he didn't know how to adapt to it.

His father had passed quietly in his sleep and now the 7 year old pup was alone running his father's work. He was travelling merchant. Coda got to go with him to few other stars when he was younger. He was told stories that before he was born, his father had visited the star of clear waters, Sirena. But around the time he was born, Sirena closed all the borders to the star.

When he was old enough to travel with his father, his mother had passed away and his father stopped going to another stars.

But then his father had passed... He was broken. He didn't have any family or relative left. All he could do was to continue his father's job as travelling merchant. He knew what to do and was actually very skilled. But since he was only 7, he wasn't considered to be legally working or selling things. It quickly started to go down as when he requested a site at marketplace, his request was ignored and only if there was no one else to take the site, he was given the site in pity. And most of the folk going around the marketplace, didn't come to buy things from him, since he was too young. Few times he got something sold, but it wasn't enough to provide him enough money to shelter and food.

He eventually stopped going to the marketplace, saving the left out products to his use. There was fruits enough for the fall season when the nature around Bestia was cooler and the food found in forests went down. "The nature must rest and recover from time to time." His father had explained.

He calculated if he had enough food in stock to go through the fall so he didn't need to worry if he ran out of food.

It should be enough.

It should have been enough...

His calculations were never wrong. But how was he short on food around last quarter of the fall season. One month before the nature awakes.

He tried to save his food. But soon, just week before the nature should be showing sighs of waking, he ran out of food. He didn't have money to buy food from the marketplace that sold it around the year. The water in the lake was cold.

First day.

Second day.

Third da--- wait wasn't that sound of steps?

He looked around and immediately noticing someone in bestian clothes was leaning to the lake, he dove into the water.

'Hope they didn't notice him yet.'

He swam under the surface and popped out of the water at the coast. He quickly grabbed his coat and ran without looking back.

Fang was on his way to next village and stopped at the lake nearby. As he leaned to take water, he thought he heard a sound but as he looked around, he saw nothing.

Soon he heard splash as a young pup jumped up from the lake and took a worn out cloak and ran. He left all his other belongings.

He decided to find that pup and return the things to him. He must have scared him when he suddenly came to the lake.

When Coda stopped running, he remembers he left all his clothes to the lake. He bit his lip, deciding to not go back there because the unknown person could still be there.

He curled into the cloak and dried his hair and ears from the water to not get sick. The last thing he needed is catching a cold.

He got to the small camp he had made for him near the village. He got his another set of clothes that were too big for him. They were his father's old clothes. He had saved them and cleaned them after he passed away to keep them as memoir. 

Some time later, he heard distant sound of steps. He got immediately into alert.

"Aaaahhh I found you! You left your things at the lake, little one." a cheerful voice rang to his ears. He let out growl.

"Ah. A puppy. Its okay. You don't need to be scared. I just wanted to return these to you."

He saw the teen bestian boy looking at him with smile while holding the clothes he left at the lake. He looked at the boy his clothes and then again the boy. He didn't move from his stance, ready to launch at him if he made any weird moves.

He heard growl. His stomach growl. His face went bright red as he curled back to the ground, letting his guard and stance down in defeat. He was too hungry to fight or let his animal blood out.

"Oh. Are you hungry, little pup?"

He didn't want to let this person know he was weak. He shakes his head to the sides indicating 'no' but his growling stomach told the opposite. He kept his head down is embarrassment. The teen only laughed.

"Here. I will give you some of mine."

He looked up seeing the male teen holding a bread and apple towards him. He thought it was a trap, but his hunger got better of him and he took them from his hand quickly and hid to the small tent.

"Do you mind if I stay with you for today?"

He was going to tell him to leave, but he had to repay the kind male somehow. So he slowly nodded.

"Name is Fang. And you, little puppy?"

"I am not a puppy. I am Coda and I am not a puppy!"

"Ahaha. So what is a young boy doing in the forest alone in the cold season?"

"I don't have parents..."

"Oh... "

"Dad was a merchant... He died before fall..."

"I am sorry for your loss..."

He was silent. He didn't know what to ask from the male but he seemed to be kind.

The teen stayed for one night. Next morning, Coda woke up in sneeze. He had just sneezed. It was so close to Spring start it was stupid for him to get sick at time like this.

When he was about to get up he started to wobble around, failing to keep his balance.

He eventually fell down towards the forest ground but in his feverish state, he didn't hit the ground. He thought he saw the teen had pulled him up in his arms and lifted him up. Then, he lost consciousness. 

When he woke up he was covered by blankets in a room. He had wet towel on his head. He looked around to see where he was and met the eyes of the teen, Fang. 

"Ah you are awake. You had pretty high fever that I had to bring you to the clinic and got a room from nearby hotel. You alright, Coda?"

" 'm sorry..."

"Don't fret it. We are friends right!"

"Friends..." he felt happy. A very first friend.

Few months later, the spring season was blooming and Coda had finally agreed to go with Fang in his caravan. He found again about the happiness in life and enjoyed being with the caravan crew. He was still called puppy by others but since he was the youngest member, he hardly didn't mind it. His hollow memories became bright again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to get these chapters posted quick. There is 20 chapters on wattpad already so now there is 17 more to go.


	4. Crimson Petal 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Lama

How long had it been?

He didn't remember.

But did he care? No. He only wanted to get away from this place.

This arena. It was those nobles show, watching people get killed. A show where he was told to be the winner. Their weapon to quell voices of the people who didn't agree with the king and nobles.

He hated being there. Killing those people who had been captured from either stealing or just getting nobles attention. All around the star of Lama.

He had became famous in this underworld society. Those who had money, bet on the winners and the ones who lose to him are thrown away like they were not human. Disgusting.

But he only did this for one thing. He only killed to survive. That was what he kept in his mind.

He was called a natural killer.

He hadn't seen the outside world in long time. Only way to find out how the time went on was that the main show was held every week.

It became months. Then, it went to years.

One time he forgot about it. He killed it with enjoyment.

He became scared of himself. Scared that now no one will care about him since he is a killer. A killer who enjoys killing. He had seen so many dead corpses and blood he started to get used to it. At same time, he grew tired to the matches. He wanted challenge.

Then the arena shows stopped. He was taken to another place in metallic cage. Where, he couldn't tell. But he felt the killing was far from over.

He was correct. Turns out the fat noble who had bought him -he hated to be called a thing- was actually one of the king's underlings. A secret underling. He had to make sure to quell anyone who opposes the king and used him as the weapon to do it.

He couldn't escape. He once tried, but immediately got pulled to the ground and got punished from it. He found out he had a tracker inside him to know where he was. He had no opinions than to accept the life of assassin and kill anyone without mercy.

He hid his old, young self inside. He couldn't show that side of him anymore. Even if he had to act as innocent as possible to accomplish a mission, he couldn't show that to anyone. He didn't want to expose himself that deep into this dark and unforgiving world he was now in.

As the years went on, he was exposed with more death and blood. He started to lose hope to ever go back. Hew times in missions that took him close to his old home, he could only look from the sidelines. He could visit there, but he didn't want those people who supposedly own him, know this place. He didn't want to endanger their lives.

He didn't know his age, so he was assumed to be around 14. His red hair had grown long and he didn't dare to cut it. He had many scars that were hidden in his clothes and cloak. He looked just what he was to those people, a thing. When a thing breaks, you can just throw it away to be never seen again. He was an assassin, so they couldn't get rid of him. He walked away again, his metallic chains making small cling in his feet. He had to stay silent.

He was again on a mission. To kill a well wealthy man who was rumored to oppose the king and even care about the poor kids. It was a mission he didn't want to do, since the man only did what he thought was right. But to his master, he was a threat.

He was close to the house. He had to be silent and quick. If it went as usual, he would be going back to his master before the sunrise.

He moved in the shadows that the lamps on the streets gave. The window on the third floor that was told to be his target's sleeping quarters, was dark. The target was sleeping.

He let his instincts take over him and leaped to the air, landing soundlessly on the windowsill of the target. He was quick to open the window and jumped on the floor. He immediately looked around the room, seeing that the bed was occupied and had a small motion that meant there was someone sleeping. He walked towards the bed with emotionless face, he should not give mercy to his target. He was just at the side of the bed when his chain cling in the silent room. He froze. A single mistake and he would be found out. 

The man only turned in his bed and continued sleeping. He released his breath he had been holding and took out a dagger, a kunai to be exact. He whispered into the air "Let the dance of Crimson begin." and started. He first stabbed the man in the shoulder, waking him up, then as the man jumped up holding his injured arm, he stared at him. 

"N-no way... The Crimson Blade..."

He was cut off immediately. He sliced his neck and to make sure he died, impaled the kunai to his heart. Always make sure that the target dies. He watched as the man fell to the bed and blood started to stain the sheets. 

He felt a droplet of blood on his face and swiped it away soundlessly with his thumb.

"The dance of Crimson has ended."

He left the place, leaving the bloodied man and his two kunais.

Next day, he was awarded from his work with food.

This time, his mission was different. It was to kill an old riot leader who was assumed to still be alive. When he saw the description of the target, he felt anger.

On his hand was clear description of the blind old man who had comforted him after he had first time killed someone. 

But he couldn't decline. It was direct order. He had to go back to the people he considered as his family, and kill someone. And a blind man too. He knew the fat man was grinning. He might know about who this was. It was soon confirmed.

"If you kill someone you know, you will be let to go on missions on your own. If you fail to kill this man, you will go back to the arena as a failure."

He absolutely didn't want to go back to that place. It was a mission of trust. Of could they trust to let him work on his own without supervising. Or would he rebel on them and send to death. 

He had to go do it. He told them he will need time and left.

It felt bad walking the streets and go to the old home. Soon, he was not allowed to call it home. The moment he would kill that kind man, he would no longer be part of them. But... He couldn't decline it either.

He turned towards the home. He was met with familiar faces that were shocked to see him. He couldn't help it. They must have thought he was already dead and then he just shows up.

Then the elders came. They motioned him to follow one of the adults and go to meet with everyone. They would make him tell them everything. He had though a false story but was unsure if they would take it as real.

As he was led to the room he felt his stomach was twisting. He was nervous? He was nervous to see the man in front of everyone that he would have to kill.

"So we see you had survived. Lot had happened to you since then?" 

He could only give a nod. He had to not show his emotions and hide his true reason to coming back.

"Mind tell us what have happened these past five years."

Here it was. He had to lie to them. But.

He was afraid to tell them the lie. Was it because of their looks in their face that had the worry and pity in them. They shouldn't give pity to the nobles weapon. He felt himself disgusted at those thoughts.

"I..." he had to tell them the truth. He couldn't just kill them for the nobles.

"I was taken to the secret arena... T-they made me kill commoners and those who had opposed the nobles... I had to kill. I hated every day there..." he felt himself crying, but no tears came.

"T-they then made me to missionary kill people... Those nobles are awful. Just because someone helps poor, they want them dead..." he continued in hoarse voice.

"A-and then... That fat man send me on mission to see if I could be trusted with more freedom..." now he felt himself tear up as he let all those tears fall.

"They... they send me to kill an old riot leader..." they knew who he was talking about. The old man who now looked like he would fall from single blow.

"So... they send a street boy to kill a street man... Giving dirty jobs to others."

"Elder..."

"I have waited for my days to be done very long..."

"B-but I can't just kill you... I just can't!"

"Boy. What is the name they gave you...?"

"Erin... The Crimson Blade..." some of the adults were shocked and shielded their children. They were scared of the name.

"So they made you a weapon..." he nodded.

"Erin. What did that man tell you about exactly about the trust mission? What will you be rewarded with?"

"Are you serious, elder!?" one of the adults shouted.

"H-he told me... I would get more freedom to my missions... That I would be trusted enough to not need supervising..."

"Then... Can I give you request? To the Crimson Blade."

"Ahh... Yes!!"

"When you have killed me... Kill that man who had given you all these orders. Eye for an eye..." 

He gulped. So he would kill him. But.. 

"When...?"

"Anytime would be good... But I would be glad you do it as soon as possible."

"I..."

He got up and bowed. 

"I am sorry..."

"Don't be... You had no other choice and was forced to do this."

"Please take the children away... I don't want to show them this..."

The adults agreed and took all the kids away from the place, leaving only the males of the community at present.

He bowed for the last time and took out his kunais. Then he whispers to the air silently:  
"Let the dance of Crimson begin!" 

He then single handedly killed the elder. As he stood up blood splashed on his face, he hated himself. He hated for his whole existence. Because if he had died, he wouldn't have to kill.

He was then silently leaded outside. He got few pats to his back giving him reassuring feeling. He was still welcome back whenever he wanted.

Now he had new mission. A mission he chose to take as an assassin.

That night, he went back to the man. He was already planing how he would kill him, most satisfying being slow death. But to kill him to poisoned kunai that would not stop bleeding, or add high amount of laxative.

He chose the poisoned blade. He was professional with his blades and the man himself liked how he cut his targets letting the blood fill the ground.

Next day, he went into action. He was called by the man to the room. A room that had only him and the fat man, for his advantage. 

He pulled out his blade that was covered with the poison that wouldn't let the wound to close. As quickly as possible, he was already at the man's neck.

"You know I never liked to work for you." He cut the blood vein on the man's neck open.   
"But I would enjoy your death."

He stabbed the kunai to the man's shoulder and let the poison spread. He then pulled it out, aiming the other shoulder. It went right through.

The man screamed in pain. But he wasn't worried that someone would hear him. He had killed all other people in the building already and there would be no one to come.

"I will let you feel all that pain you gave to all those you wanted death!"  
He pulled the kunai through the man's leg.

"And to feel the pain you gave me!!" He stabbed the man for the last time. To the heart.

He was now free from this man. He was covered in the blood of his master.

But he would never be free from killing... He was already deep inside and he would be asked to kill from anyone.

But... Maybe this was okay... Maybe this was what he was destined for...

Yet he wished there would have been something else.

He ran through the night, looking at the starry sky from the tall metallic buildings of the capital of Lama.

But this new freedom was good. He liked the breeze of the air when he ran. He felt good for the first time after five long years.


	5. Crimson Petal 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tenn finds out about his lost sibling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mental scream or squeal*  
> I bet that's the mood of this chapter

Tenn was always the only child.

That was what he had been told. But he always felt that there was someone else too. And the face of the adults had always been bit sad when they reassured him that he was the only child of the king. Somehow he sometimes doubted those words, but there was no records of other child being born.

So he was alone in that big castle of Sirena.

He was 5 when he started showing talent for hydromancy and tarot reading.

He was 9 when he was admitted of his skills as Tenn.

Then was his 12th birthday. The day when he had to give his old name and stand in the public as new successor of the throne to come. As a prince Sardinia.

The people cheered at him and the capitol was having celebrations for three days.

His father died when he was 13, leaving the star to his rule. He didn't get the complete rule since he was young and he requested it.

Then there was the hydromancy reading of flood in the future.

It was not unexpected, but it was sudden when it finally occurred.

It was near his 15th birthday.

The flood happened quickly and it took almost whole star with it. Sardinia opened the borders his father had once closed, to let his people go to another stars until the flood goes down. The one who accepted the offer was Bestia.

It took quite a time to Sirena recover to its usual glory. Around a year or so. That time, Sardinia arranged a water supplies to Eterno and Alba as they asked for them.

One day when he was going around his father's old notes, he found something interesting.

A page from diary. It was signed on the day of his birth.

He wanted to know why his father had put that page on the records and started reading it.

He got surprised by the content.

_On this day, my two sons were born. They were twins. Older has white pinkish hair and the other -h-a-s- had red hair. I love them both so dearly._

He questioned why the word 'has' was crossed out and replaced with 'had'. But then a note two years after that got answer to it.

_The younger of the twins vanished from us. Even if we searched whole star, he was never found and was assumed to be taken to another star. But there is no records of him being alive anymore. We had to close the borders so we won't lose out other son._

He had a younger twin? And a one who had been kidnapped from the castle when the borders were still open. That's why his father disliked the idea of opening the borders. He was afraid.

He made up his mind to respect his father's will after the catastrophe was over, but instead closing from all stars, kept the borders open for political reasons. 

He would try to find where his brother was taken to. Someday. Someday he will find where he had went and maybe find him alive.

He made that decision on the day he reached 16 years. Only two years left and he would be given the full command of the Sirenian people.

He loved his father.

But he wanted to know people from other stars. And to find his lost brother still alive.  
  
  


____________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the shortest chapters I know. But I bet you wanted this eventually...


	6. Crimson Petal 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion.  
> Meet Erin.

He knew that in Lama, you are given a name when you are 16, the day of adulthood.

But he also knew he was a different case. Why?

Because he was a son of the king of the star of Lama.

He was given a name already at the age of 5. From that day on, his life was planed for him. To take the throne and rule as his father did. But because he wasn't born entirely into the royal blood. His mother was middle noble class. And to not draw attention, he lived most of his life in the other town's noble wards. He wasn't allowed to contact his father until he was 16.

He remembers the boy with crimson hair he saw when he was 12. He looked at him with anger.

Honestly, he never had been in this part of the town before and he was never told about how some people lived. That day, his attention was drawn to the boy of crimson, to know about the kingdom of Lama.

And he was furious. Not only did Lama have lot of outcasts and poor, the nobles tend to not care and many times in the history of Lama, a rebels and riots were started from those people who even the king considered as useless. But each year, every 16 year old was taken, be it noble or poor, to become a soldier. It was their law that each male of 16 years must become a soldier, then become something else.

Those with wealth got grand roles and works when those of poor were mere soldiers under generals. The star was full of war and conflicts and no one seemed happy.

As he studied more of the history, the more angry he became. Because of that boy in crimson, he learned how corrupted his star was. And he wanted to change it.  
  


When he was 16, he became soldier. Quickly, he raised his rank among the army and was soon awarded with position of general. He had around 1000 soldiers under his command.

Slowly and silently, he started to for a group of revolution. To bring down his father.

It took him a year and more to complete his plan and gather enough men. He got many underworld contacts for being the king's son and allies from those part of the poor society.

Then, he was discovered. The group of revolution got into the ears of the king and he started to gather his army. He bet he won't stop at the army.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He was actually right there.

Erin had got a words of a male who told was a son of the king. Not only that but numerous gossips that he was betrayal to all of Lama. It was soon that he would receive a request to kill the leader of this revolution group. From the king.

Even if you got to chose what request to accept and what to decline, he could not oppose the order from the king. And he would be rewarded well. A money is what he needed right now. For them...  
 _'Strange, even when the rumors said that they faked to be related to the king.'_  
  


He was to do the work as soon as possible. The more soon, the better.  
He still hated the king's way of ruling, but who he was to stand up on him. He was just an assassin who kills people for money. Not even close to compare with the king who rules the star.  
  


He was running in the night of Lama. He got information of the location of the group. He jumped from roof to roof and from tree to tree. Their camp would be near a mountain that was surrounded by half stunted forest.

Soon he saw them. He immediately noted how all of them had a green scarf on their clothes. A mark of being part of the group.

He scanned around the camp and found what he was searching. A silver haired male dressed in military uniform of the general. His target was confirmed.

He really had second thoughts, but he knew he had to do it. Not only because it was king's orders, but because he had to get money.

He took out his kunais and got ready. "Let the dance of Crimson begin." he whispers to the air. 

He aimed and threw three kunais at the men closest to the target. They impaled trough their necks. Soon after the target was up and shouting orders. He took more kunais out and threw them at anyone approaching the target. Three down more.

He then swiftly got three kunais in both of his hands and leaped to the air. His form was illuminated by the full moon on the sky behind him as he threw all six kunais at the soldiers still in the air.

He used the momentum of the throw to flip around in the air, landing just in middle of the soldiers. Kunais were not his only weapon. He took few kunais and spin around killing everyone that was close to him. Then he pulled the string he had attached to the kunais he had thrown earlier, and all soldiers were cut by the sharp strings that were surrounding them.

Only his target and few lucky soldiers left. Those soldiers soon ran away from the scene leaving their leader behind.

"So the Crimson Blade is after me. Care to tell who had send you?" his target talked in his heavy tone. He was taking his sword from its sheath.

Erin then made his move and took out his kunais from his sleeves. He made the first move, running at the target soundlessly. He aimed at the shoulder.

But was blocked. He glared and growled silently as he took next aim as he was thrown back by his opponent's sword and used it to sidestep to the left and leaping towards the target's neck from behind.

But was somehow blocked again. Now he was irritated. He jumped back and plummet on the ground his knees hitting the ground. He kept his eyes on the target as they leaped towards him.

He grinned. So a tag. He jumped away from the way of the sword and soon landed on the branch of a nearby tree. The target cursed. He smirked.

He took speed from the branch as he jumped straight at him with blade ready to hit.

And was blocked. He spark that flew from where the blades collided was bright. His speed led him to quickly make a flip and land behind the target who was still standing.

"Not much of a talk, aren't you?"

He had underestimated his target.

"But I will make you talk!"

He didn't have time to jump away so he let the sword clash with his kunais. The man was strong. He had to either get away of get sliced by the sword.

He groaned. The hit was strong and he barely managed to hold it from hitting him in his current position.

He jumped back letting his cloak torn off and receive the damage. Now his bright red hair was in full view and he lost his advantage of shadows. His kunais in his hand, broken.

"The boy..." 

Did he recognize him from somewhere? Never mind. The shock he had caused had the target lower their guard and he quickly threw the broken blades away replacing them with new.

He took quick aim and ran towards the man. It did something as they barely blocked the blades with the sword. Their eyes met. They glared as the metal sparkled.  
  


Orion was speechless. The boy who had made him learn the dark history of the star was one targeting him. But as he stared at the boy's red eyes, he didn't see that same light before.

Those damned high nobles.

He had to stop this kid soon. He pulled against the blades making the boy step back and he made counter attack. He would get the boy's guard down and disarm him. He started full offence, trying to hit the kid who blocked each thrust of the sword. But he backed away with each swing. He started approaching with each swing as the boy blocked and backed away.

Then the boy was between a huge trunk and him. He heard the boy cursing silently as he went to defense stand. He held two blades in his hands but soon flew away as he was disarmed completely. He pointed the boy's neck with his sword.

"Care to talk now?"  
  


Erin couldn't believe it. He completely underestimated the target and was disarmed against a tree. He cursed. He should have considered the possibility to be killed by the target someday. He failed the mission and now he would be killed. The kids would miss him thought... His mind waved off to think about the kids who would have always listened to his stories and wait for him to come visit.  
  


When the boy didn't say a word, Orion sighed and quickly punched the boy in stomach making him pass out. He held the boy's body to not let it fall on the ground with his left hand as his right hand got his sword. Many of the soldiers were dead but most of them had been alive. He figured out that the group wasn't being targeted as whole, but only him. He could only guess who exactly was behind this.  
  


He could only wait for the boy to wake up.  
  


_________________________________________________


	7. Crimson Petal 7

* * *

He dreamed about something weird.

He was cuddled in someone's hands with someone who looked like him just next to him. He saw pale pink eyes.

He woke up startled. This was first time he saw a dream like that. But it felt strangely familiar.

"So you awake. Took you long enough."

The voice made him jump. That's right, he was just disarmed and cornered and suddenly he fell unconscious.

He then felt his hands being tied up with strong rope that was made secured by chain, against his back. He couldn't move his hands freely. He was kneeling on the ground.

"We wouldn't want you to run away to try kill us again, don't we."

He glared. He was totally not happy. He was stripped from his weapons and had only his trousers and shoes on. His bandaged arms in full view. He was surrounded by the soldiers he didn't kill and in front of him, was his target.

He growled. Not only he failed the mission, he was also taken as captive. He got bad vibes from the ropes and chain. It really made him remember his time as the noble dog. He glared at the man.

His target, the man he pointed his glares at, didn't seem to be intimidated from them.

"Care to now start explaining yourself?" He instead, turned those glares right back to him. But he had seen those glares and stares that meant 'obey or you'll pay with your life' and such so it didn't scare him. Yet, why did his body shiver? He wasn't scared of this man, right. Yes he looked intimidating but that was it. He shouldn't feel threatened by his target. He was 'professional' assassin. He staggers to his feet trying to keep balance.

The man sighed. He didn't think it would be easy to make the kid assassin to speak. He had to go with the harsher way.

"To think that someone like Crimson Blade would be send to kill me, I feel honored." He just needed to push right buttons.

"But then I found out the famous Crimson Blade, the top assassin is just a brat. To get killed by a brat is quite a disgraceful."

Erin was furious. Not only he called him brat, he also humiliated his only job.

"Excuse me, you old man! I am proud at my only skills!" Erin couldn't stop himself from shouting at the man in front of him. He had moved forward but was pulled back by the chain. He fell back to the ground since he didn't have any strength left in his body.

"Hooo~ Then mind tell us what made you target me?"

He bit his tongue. He had slipped up. Curse his impulsiveness. Curse the chains always getting to him and trying to take his freedom away. 

Orion looked at the kid who was looking down so he couldn't see what his current expression was, but he knew he had hit home. Figuratively.

But the boy seemed not yet willing to talk. He figured he couldn't insult him forever so he tried another approach.

"Does the Crimson Blade only go by that name? Since you look young, I doubt you have given a name to the brat."

"...'s ...in..."

"Huh?"

"It's Erin.... Not a brat..."

He got his name. That was something.

"How old are you, Erin?"

"Don't know..."

"You have given a name. You should be around 16."

"I got the name when I became the Crimson Blade..."

"How many years?"

"... Couldn't tell you... They didn't care to tell when it was day or night either..."

"So you are under 16 then."

"I guess so..."

"To think they made a kid into a weapon... That's disgusting as it sounds..." Orion was getting enough of the nobles. They really were corrupted from the core.

Orion sighed. This would end up only in bad way.

"Who wanted me dead, kid?"

"I am not a kid!!" Erin looked up with face full of anger.

"You are younger than me, and under 16. It means you are a kid." Orion wasn't taken by that face. The boy went silent once again. Then he heard loud grumble. He bet all the soldiers present heard it as they were looking around confused of where the sound came.

Erin's face was red. Oh.

"Are you that hungry?" He felt his face moving into a grin. Erin looked away trying to hide his face. He was glad the air around them became more lighter.

Orion then walked forward and knelt down to his knee and took bread to his hand. He broke a piece from it and offered it to the boy.

"Come on. Eat it."

The boy looked back at him with puzzled look. He eyed his face and the bread, then looked at him if he was trying to fool him.

"It's not poisonous or anything if that is what you are thinking." 

Erin was taken aback. First he tried to kill the man and not he is offering him piece of bread. He hesitated a bit, then took a bite from the bread. Orion released his hold from it. He tried to eat it without dropping it, but soon it fell to the ground. He cursed.

"I doubt its hard to eat without hands."

"General Orion you are not seriously going to untie him!?"

"He has trouble eating."

"But wouldn't he try to escape or try to attack you again?"

"If he tries to escape, I will make sure to catch him. And we took his weapons away. He couldn't do anything to any of us."

Erin stayed quiet. Typical. Talking like he wasn't there in front of them.

"Hey kid. We will release you from your bindings if you promise not to try escape immediately. We still want to know who send you."

He nodded looking down. He didn't make any moves as the chain was removed. He stayed silent and still as Orion unwrapped the rope from his hands. As they were free, he slowly moved them to his view, eyeing them as he rubbed to ease the soreness. He knew he was being closely watched. He took the fallen bread and started eating.

Soon as he was done, he saw that Orion sat on the ground in front of him. Right, he was going to continue the interrogation.

"Now. Can you tell me who had send you to kill me?"

"It was... Presumed directly from the king... Or that was what I was told... With high price as a reward even..."

Orion sighed. Of course someone like king, the person who's position was at stake, would want him dead. Even if he was his blood.

"As expected from that bastard... He would use any tools to get what he wants... Even a kid assassin..."

"I doubt they know I am a kid... anymore..."

"How so?"

"I killed the one who supposedly owned me. I was sold to the underground arena to kill anyone."

"I heard of that place. It was suddenly taken down as the monitors suddenly vanished and assumed dead."

Erin was getting tired of all this talk. He looked away from Orion with hmph and looked around.  
He was trying to figure out a way back. He didn't even know how long he was out.

"You are not trying to escape, aren't you?"

Erin was amused. He let out a laugh and looked back at Orion giving him a grin.  
"So what if I am?"

They stared at each other for good while. The soldiers around the two looked back and forth between them as they kept staring. Then Orion broke the silence with sigh.

"Give him his stuff back."

"General Orion!!"

"He is leaving."

They tried to resist but was taken out by Orion's sharp glare.  
"He is leaving. Did you understand."

"Y-yes sir!"

Erin was amazed how the soldiers had his complete trust, giving his coat and weapons back. He put his jacket and coat on, placing the blades back to the sleeves and pockets. The soldiers were looking at him in high alert. He saw that from corner of his eyes that they were tightening their grips on their weapons.

Erin was ready to go and he was escorted outside. He pulled the collar of his jacket down to breathe the night air. He then turned to the escort. Orion was there. 

"I saw you when I was young. You made me to find out more about how corrupted this star has become and want to change it."

Now Erin understood why he had second thoughts. He had acted too fast.

Before Erin turned away, he did something. He smiled to Orion and the soldiers. No it wasn't one of those grins that promise death, but pure smile.

Then he was gone in flash. He pulled the collar back to cover his mouth and started running off. He didn't see the stunned faces of the crew. 

Orion thought if it was good idea not to ask the assassin to join him. But he saw that there was something more important to him.

Erin ran. He was going back to the orphanage. As he got close to the building he slowed down. He could hear that the kids were running down the stairs to greet him. They had seen him from far. He pulled the hood down and let his hair to blow in the breeze.

The door was pushed open and around ten kids burst out. They immediately went to hug him. He knelt down to the ground and hugged them.

"Erin! Erin! You're back!!" He laughed.

"Yes yes. Erin is back!"

They tugged him inside and led him to the dining room. The dinner was ready. He was invited to stay for eat which he accepted. He ate with them.

After the kids were done, they went to the shared bedrooms. It was already dark but the kids insisted him to tell stories. He chuckled and started to tell his strange request that led him to get lost in the deeper woods.

Later when the kids were fast asleep and tucked in their beds, Erin joined the adults to the table. He told them about the Revolution group.

"They are starting another civil war again..?"

"This time its different. But I don't know if they can still fight against the royal army..."

"Are you going to fight too?"

"I will see how it will go. But I will make sure I won't take too many assassination missions now. I still want to ensure everyone's safety here."

"Erin... You are too kind for your own good..."

"But I am a killer too..."

"Still..."

"I will be off tomorrow morning. I will bring more money for the food next time. Make sure you put food to storage." He gave two small sacks containing coins to the table. He then dismissed himself telling he would sleep in his old room.

He silently walks past the kids bedroom and enter the last room. He sets his things down and pulls off his cloak and jacket. He then opened his hairband letting his hair free from the bound. He thinks he should cut his hair soon... He looks at the shattered mirror in his room to be met with emotionless face staring at himself.

He leaned towards the mirror, being careful not to get a cut from it.

"Just why am I even here..?" He slide down to his knees leaning against the mirror. Soon after he had fallen asleep on the floor in front of the mirror. They found him asleep next day curled on the floor.

At least he didn't catch cold.

Then he was off. He needed to get more contacts to know what both sides of this civil war would do. He was still on the neutral side. He didn't want to get too much involved in both sides before the war would start.

He didn't take much assassination missions to make sure he didn't make the tension crack too early.

Month later, the war escalated.

__________________________________


	8. Crimson Petal 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Civil war and casualities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy... Civil war...
> 
> Kudos to them who can find what series/anime I had silently turned the Laman society to be.  
> Tip: Card games on motorcycles! 

________________________

Erin disliked conflicts. He really did. But at the same time, conflicts gave him various amount of jobs.

The civil war was no different. But at the same time, it was total opposite.

Most of the missions he got was to assassinate people from other side of the war. Of course, none of them knew that their requests were given to a child. At least nobles wouldn't care less if the one doing the dirty job was, male, female, old man, toddler or animal. They just wanted to not get their hands dirty.  
  


His jobs were never directly given to him since no one knew what the Crimson Blade actually looked like. Of course those who would fall to his victims would see him, but who could get information from dead body?

No. His jobs were first given to one of the adults that were once jobless. They wanted to help him and managed to get rights to run a pub. A pub that became a place to all those who wanted underground missions and request jobs. That was, of course, secret. The good thing was that it was located in the middle class area in the capital even. It quickly became a center to underworld business. And there was where he got his requests.

After the last assassination request that ended up failed, they went to work to know who exactly send the request. It turns out one of the nobles had made it and got mistaken as king's direct request. But Erin knew that there had to be something missing, since it was clear to him that the king would have actually requested that.

Then the tension in the country grew. It was now clear that the war would escalate at any moment. Erin spend his days earning money from simple jobs that didn't require killing, so the orphanage would have enough food if the war resulted the market to closure. The nobles wouldn't have to worry since they would get food as they pleased. But the outcast and poor would not be able to get food. That would make them slowly get weaker and in the royal army would get advantage. That was how the royal army would make their opponent weak and easy to win. Dirty and unfair way. It was always been that way to make the rioters give up. The elders who had lived through several civil wars had told them how the royal army would take down all the rioters.

It was a plan they had always used. Since the outcast always had little to no food, that when a civil war started, they would not get any food and get weaker. Then they were easy to take down. To Erin the royal army and its leader, the king, were cowards who wouldn't fight seriously. They only wanted to make it clear that nobles were top in their society and would always win. The outcast and poor would always be losers.  
  


Erin kept close look at how the revolution group was doing from the wide information network. It seemed they were indeed well prepared, but unlike royal army base, their camp was already revealed. The royal army had changed their location and currently no one knew where the king was preparing to the civil war.

Then one day, the tensions broke. By the royal army.  
  


Erin was suddenly woken up in huge explosion that shook the ground. The walls shook and cracked. Soon he heard shouting and screaming. He quickly got up taking his jacket and cloak and ran out.

He was met with catastrophe.

The buildings across the orphanage house were demolished. Only a huge crater of destruction was left. It took him another moment to realize that the royal army had started their attack. Then he heard cries.

Five of the ten kids were running towards him crying. He got down and asked where the others were.

"They are looking around the area. The adults are searching for any survivors."

It was clear to him that if the army would have even slightly changed the course of the explosive, he and the whole orphanage would have demolished too. It seemed the kids were still shaken by it. He gave them reassuring pats.

"I will take you to the shelters and go look around for the others." He wanted to at least know that the kids were safe.

Half way to the shelters, another explosion was heard.

"That's the direction they went!!" 

Erin was alert. He rushed the five kids to the shelter and told them not to leave from there and that he would bring the others back. Then he ran. As fast as he could, he forced his body to run to the direction of the explosion hoping that his promise to the kids wouldn't be lie.  
  


As he arrived, he saw the kids. He sighed in relief but when he didn't see the director and the other two instructors, he felt dread. He cautiously asked the kids were they were but stopped by their cries.

There was two orphan brothers, oldest girl and the youngest of the kids carried by the older twin. All but the oldest girl and boy were crying. 

The younger boy started to tell what had happened. Apparently, the director and the two instructors had told them to stay outside the building as they went to see if there was any injured inside, when the huge explosion had hit nearby and the building collapsed. Erin was shocked. So the king wanted to get rid of all the 'filthy' population. And to do so, demolish all the evidence of their existence.

"I saw a firework going down!" The youngest girl insisted. They must have seen the bomb that hit the area.

"No! It was a bomb!!" The boy carrying her told to her.

"No! It was bright! It was a firework!!"

"It totally wasn't!!" Erin didn't want to hear it anymore. He took the girl from the boy's lap and took her to his arms. 

"Yes it was fireworks... Just a fireworks gone wrong... Let's go to the shelter."

"But what about aunts? Aren't you going to help them? They are still in that building." The girl was too innocent to tell the truth. He at least wanted someone to stay that way from this cruel reality.

"I am sure they would be mad and yell at me if I don't make sure you all are safe." He had told her. And he wished he was making right choice. He had only made bad ones lately.

They then ran away from the destruction and to the shelter.  
  
  
  


At the same time, in another place.

Orion was furious.

He went through the commotion that had occurred just moments ago.

_"Sir. We have a report that the royal army had launched a bomb early this morning! They are aiming to the eastern city from the capital, to the area where the poor reside."_

_"Sir! We got a message that they are aiming at all the areas that are occupied by the poor!"_

_"Silence!! We have to act fast!! Send a squad to that area immediately!!"_

_"Yes Commander!!"_

_"Now they have done it. King is planing to wipe out all of those people." Orion cursed._   
  


He sure was furious. The first squad had just informed that a wide area had been wiped out and no survivors were found. He had to act first. Before other areas got destroyed too. And before those who survived would launch their attack to the army and be demolished too.

"Get a group of soldiers and medics on standby. I will be leading the scout to that area. Others, gather to groups that will go to other areas and get those who are injured to safety. We can't let them do as they want!!"

He hoped he wouldn't be late.

His squad was rushing to the area of explosion when they saw another. They were still far away but they had clear view of the bomb flying and landing on the area and then exploding making the ground shake. He ordered his men to continue running.

Soon they were near the newest explosion area. There was lot of people gathering around and few were investigating the ruins. He scanned around to see if there was someone who needed help when he saw him. 

He was not sure if he would see the red hair again months ago. But there he was, carrying a child in his arms and being surrounded by four more kids. He then turned away and started leading the kids away. He was going to follow them when one of the soldiers called him telling there was an injured person found from the ruins. He dismissed the boy and ordered the medics to offer treatment to the injured. He quickly got busy with offering help and passing orders. 

The people were bit wary around him. He didn't mind it. Soon they discovered that there was someone under fallen wall. All his soldiers were already occupied so he offered to go help lifting the wall to free survivors. 

There was an older woman and two younger women. The older was more injured than the two.

"State your names. We will help you out." Orion called. He then went down to the three.

"Lady director is injured. She needs help!" One of the younger females told.

The lady interrupted.

"No. Take the kid. She needs more help." Indeed in the lady's arms, there was a child just old enough to walk with huge gushes of blood on her face. She offered the girl to him. Orion hesitated.

"What about your injures?"

"The child is more important. I can't walk or carry her anymore. I cannot feel anything. Its better you won't treat me anymore." Orion saw that the lady's whole lower body was bloody. He then took the little girl to his arms.

"I will do everything I can. Just believe in me."

The woman chuckled.

"Tell me young man. Did you fight Erin?" Orion was taken aback.

"How did you...?"

"Erin might be assassin but he still cares about the kids. He hates killing the innocent and getting too involved in conflicts..."

"Lady Helewis!"

The lady's eyes had closed. Orion knew that she had passed away. It was sorrowful scene. He silently gave small prayers and thanks to the lady and turned to the other females.  
"Can you two walk?"

"I am not sure. We just found the girl when we heard the explosion and the building collapsed on us. Lady Helewis was the most injured so as the little girl."

"Then, let me get you out from here." He motioned two of the soldiers that happened to be free to help the two out of the ruins as the people lifting up the wall, slowly placed it back and gave prayers.

He went to the medics and told them to quickly tend on the little girl. They quickly went to the work as he continued to see if there was more survivors. Soon, they found none.

"Go take the people into the camp and continue to treat all the injured! I will continue to scout the area!"

"Understood Commander!"

He turned to the people who had been searching the survivors. He then told them to gather everyone in the area and evacuate from the place. As he was doing so, he heard high noise coming near. He realized it was another bomb.

"Take a cover immediately!! A new bomb is coming!!" Everyone acted in instant. An explosion was heard just few blocks away from them. The buildings that were still up started to crumble around them as the ground shook violently.

"Quick!! Evacuate this area!! The buildings will collapse at any second!!" Surprisingly everyone started to run away from the area. He continued towards the area he remembered the redhead going to. He told everyone he met to evacuate the area immediately and go towards the forest where there was troops on standby to lead them to safe area. Strangely enough, no one questioned his intentions or motives and ran to the direction given.

Then a bomb landed next to him. He fell forwards from the force of impact and landed on the ground hard. He felt his right shoulder dislocating. He couldn't cover himself if anything fell on him. He was lucky that he landed on where he did. He avoided being crushed my falling building by few inches.  
  


He never found where the redhead went. After the bomb that almost got him, there was no other hits to the area. He returned to the camp and got immediately treated to get his right shoulder back to place. He couldn't use his better sword arm for while now.

There was word of other regions having experienced bombing. None of them reaching to the wealthy parts of any cities. One of the insiders had send a message that the king's plan indeed was to wipe out all the areas of poverty. And doing that by getting rid of the areas as whole. Also that currently the king was satisfied and wouldn't launch more bombs anytime soon.  
  


Erin assured the kids that they will be okay and that the instructors and director would be okay when the fourth bomb exploded. Sure he also wished his words were true. After the forth explosion there was only silence. Only the sobs of the kids echoed in the shelter.

He swore that he would keep the kids safe. He swore on his name as Erin, not Crimson Blade, that he would protect the kids. He also swore in the name of Crimson Blade that he will make those people pay from the destruction.

The kids had fallen asleep soon, their bodies being tired from all the tension and fear of the things that occurred that day.  
  
  
  


Yes. Erin would protect the kids. Crimson Blade would protect those who needed help. Even if the whole world would go against him.  
  


Since all he would leave behind was painted in Crimson Blood.  
  


____________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like... Erin is going to kill someone... Or at least wants to.
> 
> Also yes I killed kind woman... 
> 
> The name was just something random I picked up. But the Lady was the same Erin had talked that evening when Erin came from that mission. Erin had told her about Orion of course.
> 
> Over 2K words and still not enough. I hope the Civil war will end in next chapter.


	9. Crimson Petal 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The civil war started.  
> Hope it will be over soon.

______________________  
  


An ambush.

That single information was what got Erin's attention one day.  
  


After the total demolish in the part of the city, only the small district area was by miracle, avoided the destruction. The same area where the orphanage was located.

But for how long it would be safe?

From the day the explosions happened, few days later the people returned back to their previous homes. With them was the two instructors and new kid. Erin was told that the director had passed away but managed to save the kid's life.

He was with them to arrange those who had lost their shelter, a place at the district that survived to stay. He was not sure if soon that place would be taken down but it was thing that was told not to worry about.

He continued to watch from the sidelines as the civil war that had just broke from the attack made by the royal army happened.

He spend lot of that time at the pub looking for information of each side's moves. 

The pub was surprisingly popular with the royal army soldiers it made Erin doubt their intelligence was anything near to the army strength. And this particular night seemed to attract more soldiers than usual. It was perfect moment to gather information. The soldiers were laughing and soon totally drunk. And they were loud. Erin sat on the back of the pub drinking juice as he listened to the drunken soldiers talk about secretive military matters.

Then one thing got his full attention.

One of the drunken soldiers talked about how the king wanted to ambush the revolution group. To bring the war to end.

Erin and the owned of the pub made an eye contact. Erin nodded to the silent message.

The pub owner went to give a free round for the house so that the soldier would keep drunk and in their sober state, tell them more about the king's plan.

As it turned out, the soldiers were not part of the actual ambush that was supposed to take place that night.

Erin cursed under his breath as the drunken soldiers left the pub. He had to act first. He had come to like that prince who commanded the revolution crew.

He immediately went into action and left to the campsite. He was hoping he wouldn't be too late. He made sure his face was covered by the cloak.

He heard sound of battle from far. He stopped running and stood at the tree branch near the camp. He saw that the camp didn't have many people present and those who were, happened to be on the losing side.

He saw Orion fighting bunch of royal army soldiers. They were cornering him.

_'Time to repay for that last time.'_

He smirked. He took three kunais out in his both hands and leaped to the air.

 **"Let the dance of Crimson begin!"** he said silently. 

He threw the kunais at the necks of the soldiers. Six fell down immediately.

He jumped down in front of Orion and in instant, was attacking the royal army soldiers around them killing them. They were taken by surprise.

He heard from his side that Orion was giving orders to his soldiers. Soon they took out the royal army and the battle was over.

Erin himself was ready to leave. He wasn't supposed to involve himself too much into this war after all.

"Wait."

Erin looked back at the direction of where Orion was. He was holding something in his hand. It was a blue jewel Erin had on his neck all the times but it was always under his jacket.

"Is this yours?"

He spin around and walked to Orion.

"Yes. Must have dropped it on the battle." Orion held it to Erin. He took it back and put it in his pocket. The string had snapped. He would repair it back at home. He looked back at Orion.

"Hope you don't regret talking all friendly with an assassin..."

"Hah. Don't talk like you know everything."

"Says the one who almost got killed in ambush."

"But you came here anyways. Orders?"

"It was my own decision."

"You still saved me."

"I tried to kill you few months ago."

"And you failed."

"I underestimated my target."

"At least thank me for saving people."

Erin was taken aback by that in their small fight. He didn't know what to say.

"Erin. Would you mind work with us? I swear to my name to end this war as soon as possible and protect the people of this star."

"Protect the few or protect them all..?"

"All of them."

Erin thought this man was insane. He really was. To end the war and protect all people not just rich. But he liked that part of the said man.

"Very well... I want to see what happens next. I hope you can make this worth it."

He grins and then bowed to Orion. He then turned away once more and took few steps away.

"Also. Thanks for helping those injured people." He said over his shoulder and left.  
  


For the past few weeks, the revolution group had successfully taken down more royal army divisions, one after another.

Soon they got to the king.  
  


They had planned to make move on the day the king had come to the noble wards to give his reassurances to end the civil war. But they had slipped in many people who were against the king.

When the king had stopped at the main square and stepped in front of the crowd, they made the move. Erin was at the front lines of offence. He jumped behind the king and had one of his kunais at his neck. Then Orion came up in front of him.

The king recognized him indeed. Orion insisted to surrender and abandon the throne. They had already taken down the guards of the king who couldn't fight back. 

Soon the king gave up and stepped down from the throne without too much of an bloodshed.  
  


Erin was glad the war to be over. Now he hoped that he wouldn't need to kill people.  
  


Soon was the day of Prince Orion's coronation.

And soon it was day for Erin to leave and go back to his home.  
  
  
  


_______________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHHH


	10. Crimson Petal 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion's coronation. He is a king!

___________________

  
The day of Coronation of Prince Orion was close.

Erin stayed close to the soon-to-be-king because he was part of prince Orion's crew. Once he becomes king, he doesn't need him by his side.

He usually stayed a good distance away from Orion and keep close watch over him. He acted as his bodyguard for now.

The coronation was in two days.

Erin spend half of the time near Orion, half walking around the palace. He noticed how every staff member he crossed paths with or who aw him, either stopped on their tracks, scared for their life, or trying to get away fast as possible. They did recognize him as the assassin Crimson Blade.

He stayed on the sidelines during the coronation. It was late evening. He would leave before sunrise as the coronation party would take their attention. 

He took bit of food then silently left the party. He walked a bit around the long halls of the palace without making sound. He was swinging the blue jewel he had in front of his eyes.

He again went to think how he ended up possessing the said jewel. He had always it around his neck. He was glad he had left it at home when he was taken. They had taken all of his clothes back then and he only wore a too big shirt and shorts as all the prisoners did.

He was focused on the shade of blue the jewel was, unaware of his surroundings.

He then bumped into someone. He stumbled a bit then looked at the one who was in front of him.

Prince Orion. No, King Orion.

"Ah, your majesty. I am sorry for not looking where I was walking!" Erin smiled at the king but he was not happy with the feeling he had about this.

_'Please go now, please go now, please go now...'_

"What are you doing here Erin?"

"Ahaha. Just tired of the party. I was going back to my room."

"You are going in wrong direction then." 

"Aaah... I guess I do. Well I will be off now." He faked the smile and turned around and started running away from the king. He made sure he was far enough from the king's sight and hearing and he stopped.

"Damn it. He got me off-guard and I am supposed to be exceptional assassin. And he even beat me..." he was angry and leaking bit of killing intent around him.

He continued to walk to his room. If the king was at the hallway, he had to use another way of exit. He opened his room door and stepped in. He silently closed and locked the door behind him and headed to the window.

He opened the window as silently as possible since it made horrible screeching sound when tried to be opened. He looked outside at the night sky and the ground below. Fourth floor. Not a problem.

He jumped on the windowsill and looked at the tallest building near the palace. It would be around 500 meters away from his position. It would take him a strong push to land safely on the roof.

He took a stance and jumped off the windowsill. He flew on air for good amount of time and soon landed on the rooftop of the tall steel building. He used the momentum the speed gave to run across the roof and continue on to another roof.

He reached the outskirts of the capital. He went unnoticed by the gate guards and continued on to the next town by walking. For now, he was not going back to his old home. There wouldn't be anyone and he already packed his stuff when he went to the palace.

He wanted to travel the star of Lama now that he wasn't needed to stay in one place. He didn't have a place he would dare to go anymore.

He wanted to know more about Lama and the other stars. He only heard about Alba and Mistero before but others were still a mystery.

He didn't care how long he would take. But he was sure he would return someday.

He left his earring after all.

He grinned as he imagined how Orion would react when he was suddenly gone. He guessed he would yell his name or destroy the whole room. He was sure he would be socked and mad for sure thought.

With that in his mind, he continued to walk the long road to new place.  
  
  


Orion didn't see the red headed boy next day at lunch.

He guessed he had slept in. It didn't particularly bother him. He was tired too from the long day but had to be presentable.

But when Erin wasn't seen near him almost all day and he didn't come to dinner, Orion felt something was not right.

After the dinner, he excused himself and left the dining room. He headed towards the room he had arranged for him on fourth floor. He first knocked. No answer.

"Erin?"

Still no sound. Orion tried the handle. It didn't move. It was locked from the inside.

Orion cursed aloud. He then called for one of the maids to get the tools to open the door. Soon he had one in hand. The maid left him alone.

He used the tools he was given and forced the door open.

"Erin you bastard why did you lock the room and---" he was met with empty room and silence.

The window was open and leaking cold air to the room. The oil candles were put out. The bed was not occupied and clean.

The boy wasn't there.

Orion was shocked at first. Then he felt anger and he gritted his teeth. His knuckles were starting to turn white and he punched the wall.

"What in the name of Stars are you thinking!!!" He had made huge crack on the steel wall. His hand started to bleed but it only fueled his anger more.

"I swear if I found that redhead idiot I will send him flying.." He started to look around the room still cursing.

He suddenly stopped as he saw something flickering on the last rays of light. He turned to the study and saw a bronze earring and a piece of paper. He immediately recognized the earring being the one the boy always wore on his ears. He picked the earring and the paper. It had text on it.

_** "Hey Your Majesty King Orion. ** _

_** Aaahh don't be too mad at me. I am sure you have already released your anger to somewhere when you're reading this. ** _

_** I will be back someday, a promise of an assassin. I left my earring as prove. ** _

_ **I want to learn all kinds of stuff. Please don't search for me.** _

_** Erin, The Crimson Blade."  ** _

"That idiot... Of course he would go to learn things when he is now free... But..."

_'I didn't only mean to join me for the civil war and my coronation in the first place...'_

He crushed the note on his hand that was bleeding with blood already dripping to the floor.

He went to close the window and left the room. He crossed paths with few maids who voiced their concerns about their new king's bleeding arm. He shook it off with reassuring he was going to get it treated. He told them to go to the former assassin's room and clean it. He got few scared looks from the maids. They were still bit afraid of the assassin...

Then one of them asked if he had seen the assassin lately as he hadn't been walking around the halls of the palace. He told them that he wasn't in his room when he went there. He also told he would explain the staff later that evening.  
  
  


______________________________

  
  


Aaaannnd done.

I was at first thinking to stop at the part where Erin had left. But then it was around 700+ words and it felt too small... I ended up doing Orion getting angry and his bad anger management skills. (lol)

Hope to see you again in next part.

I might go to Bestia, or continue Lama with timeskip~

Tenny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnd done.
> 
> I was at first thinking to stop at the part where Erin had left. But then it was around 700+ words and it felt too small... I ended up doing Orion getting angry and his bad anger management skills. (lol)  
> 
> 
> Hope to see you again in next part.
> 
> I might go to Bestia, or continue Lama with timeskip~
> 
> Confirmed now the next chapter goes to focus on our Bestia cast.
> 
> Tenny_


	11. Crimson Petal 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the bestians are doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lama will have a break for now.

The sun was rising up.

The small group of people were gathering at the Port Dadan, Bestia's largest port. They were loading a spacecraft for departure.

"Coda. Make sure the boxes are carefully closed!"

"Aye aye!"

The boy with black hair saluted and went to check the boxes. He had materials ready in hand if he found any box that wasn't well closed.

The Bust Roar merchant guild was just preparing their first departure to star of hot sand Eterno. They were entering a star that had just been released from another star's invasion.

But it was the time of season of cosmic storms that was know to cause problems. The worst thing to know to happen was that the spacecraft would get damaged from the meteors that were more frequent. But most would be the motion sickness and turbulence. The least they wanted from their first merchant trip to another star was to get first impression of the group as having all the goods in mess.  
  


It was bit nerving to say the least. Coda did see how fidgeting the leader was. To him, this was usual. He had visited few stars as kid but it was only one and he had actually sneaked in the merchant ship. He didn't leave the ship thought, so he wouldn't get lost and be left in unknown star.  
  


He just finished checking the boxes and had tightened few straps to keep them still as someone behind him spoke.

"Man even if you are youngest of us and you are not even nervous."

"You are adult and you are fidgeting while standing."

"If I didn't know you were 12, I would have taken you as adult."

"Would you act like an adult?" he snapped back at Fang who was visibly nervous.

"Would you act like your age?" Fang had a straight face while saying that.

He sighed. It was childish but he wouldn't change that even if he could.

"Whatever. Have everything been loaded in?"

"I think so. Let me check."

"I will make sure we are in time and the requested departure hasn't changed."

"Right." Fang had left him and was heading to the few people at the port that were part of their crew. Coda headed to the control room of the ship. There was the departure list that had their ship registered to depart around the afternoon. He checked if there was any changes being made. It was all right and ready to depart on time, he hoped.

"Everything is ready. I called the crew to enter. Is the departure confirmed?"

"Yes. We can leave in time."

"We should be arriving to Eterno before night, right?"

"Yes. But we can only land to the port next day."

"Alright. Let's get ready."

They were seated and started the preparations.

Soon they were safely off from the port Dadan. The moment they would leave the atmosphere of Bestia, they were heading through the passageway to Eterno and the cosmic storms.   
  


"Ughh... That was horrible experience..."

"I have to agree..."

They had entered the atmosphere of Eterno, making the swaying of the aircraft stop as they headed to the biggest port. They were watching out of the windows the landscapes of Eterno. It still had the marks of invasion around but those were minor compared to the huge sand filled fields.

The night was falling and they landed near the port. They had to report their position to the post next morning.  
  


They had to get the swaying swinging and dizziness out of their heads before resting.  
  


"Coda! Wake up! We are heading to the market."

"Huh?"

"We left you to sleep earlier to inform the port. We are now going to explore Eterno."

"A-ah.. Let's go then..." Coda rubbed the drool off from his face. He was bit embarrassed he still drooled sleeping. He was told it was normal to the younger pups but it would stop when they get older.  
  


They went on the streets of the port town in Eterno. They found a place to sell their products but of course couldn't sell them with the usual prizes. They also got to trade for some fruits that only grow in Eterno and some glass products. Eterno had been the lead producer of glass since the star was full of sand that could be turned into glass by melting it. It had stopped lately since the invasion. The ones they bought were traded with water and other things that help the star in some ways.

They would have to skip Alba and go to Mistero where they had a passageway to Sirena and then Lama. They would then return to Bestia.

The trip would take around two or three months, Coda had measured.  
  


While they were walking on the streets, Coda saw a boy with black and white hair looking curiously at him. The moment he looked at the direction again, he was gone. He thought he had imagined it. Hallucinations caused by lack of water most likely.  
  


Three days later they continued their journey. Again entering the passageways between the stars and experiencing the turbulence once again.

Mistero had many people who looked more regal so it kinda felt that they were really out of place for Coda. Fang was doing business like normal, getting used to the different cultures. Or was it something else?

They got few expensive fabrics and jewelry and in few days, were again leaving. It would take them two days to travel to Sirena since they also had the walls up once again. It wouldn't take long for them to get clearance to land on Sirena grounds.  
  


The next two days they then spend in Sirena was filled with music and colorful views.

They got to see King Sardinia by chance too before it was time to leave again. They had to go to Lama next. It was bit hard to get in Lama since there is heavy patrol everywhere and it took really long usually to get permission to enter the Lama.

This time it was tad bit easier.

The king usually didn't easily allow other stars to enter before interrogations. This time, when they told they are from Bestia and are merchants, they were soon let in and land on the main port of Lama, near the capital.

Soon they found that the king of Lama had recently stepped down from the throne and now the new king was being stepped to the throne. They didn't have chance to go to the capital to meet the new king since they would be leaving in few days. The star of Lama didn't have much to offer as trade than metal and bit new technology and weapons. Nothing too risky to be traded thought.

On the port thought, Coda thought he saw a red pass his vision. He thought he saw things again, but he was sure there was red eyes staring at him for second.  
  


Since it took less time to get to Lama, they were around two weeks ahead their schedule.  
  


Soon they were returning to Bestia. Trip success. Better if only the cosmic storms weren't so violent.  
  


But Coda loved to travel again.

Soon their crew grew bigger. But he was still placed near to their leader. He was second-in-command for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm....
> 
> I wonder if anyone was expecting Coda to drool in sleep----
> 
> Or that he would see Hope and Erin----
> 
> Hhhhhhh
> 
> See you next time!!!
> 
> Tenny_


	12. Crimson Petal 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhnnn... I think this chapter will become short...
> 
> Sirena time!!!

It had been around week that the flood had been quelled in Sirena. It was now the usual time of festivals.

But King Sardinia couldn't think about celebrating. He had to find records about the second son his father had mentioned. He couldn't look them more during the flood so now that he didn't have to worry about that, he wanted to find everything about his possible lost brother.

He found birth certificate that revealed all. 

There was two children to be born. Twins. Both newborns and mother had survived.

Then there was two birth names. Tenn, his name that he knew for long, and Riku. 

_'Riku? My younger brother...?'_

There was two papers with his and his twin's health records for next two years. But around the two year mark, Riku's records stopped. There was no mention of passing away either.

"Y-your highness... "

A palace staff had come to the door of his study, where he was currently going through the papers. The palace only had doors of the private rooms and he left his door open.

"Ah... Come in."

"We were discussing about the food the palace would serve for the people in the festival... And we would like your opinion... What are those papers?"

"Ah these... I found them while I was arranging the files my late father left... They are quite interesting..."

He showed the staff member got closer and he gave the birth certificates to her to see. There was visible shock on her face.

"You know about this?" He asked her. Her face showed some regrets and fear.

"It... It was your and your brother's second birthday... The night before it..."

"The night..?" He remembered how his father had always told him to stay inside at nights.

"Yes... That night the room where you slept together was broken into... All that left was a shattered window, everything fallen and you there... But no one found your brother..."

"Was he taken somewhere?!" He got up on his seat, wishing for some clue where his brother was.

"I'm afraid we don't know... We had searched whole star and then found someone had entered and left the star during that night... But no knowledge of where..."

"I see..." He had calmed down, looking down in sadness. He didn't have any clue about where his brother might be or if he was even alive. He didn't know if he could truly enjoy the festivals.

"I am terribly sorry, Your Highness..."

"Then the thief or whoever they were... They still are there somewhere...?"

"Yes... But I believe your brother is there somewhere too..."

He had bought his hand to the blue pendant he wore on his neck. A proof of his inheritance.

"I hope so..."

He looked outside of his study, gazing at the stars.

_'Where you are, brother...?'_

He tried to push the thoughts back as he looked back at the staff member.

"What were you here for earlier again?" He looked at her with smile.

"A-ahhh!! We were discussing about the food the palace will serve during the festivals! We were hoping to get your opinion about them!"

"Well. Let me look through them then." He was give the list of the foods.

He read the foods on the list and was pretty okay with it.

"This looks all fine to me. Just make sure you can balance the sweets with the more salty ones and keep them fresh."

"Thank you your highness!"

The staff member left soon afterwards. He let out sigh as he stood up from the chair and went to the window. He leaned on to the windowsill and continued to gaze at the stars.

_'I hope I could find you soon, little brother..'_

He tried his best to show his more happier side to his people during the festivals. He didn't want to show the loneliness he was starting to feel.

He felt for the first time, he was not complete. Twins were always completing each other in many ways, but his brother was not by his side.

He wanted to tell his brother he was waiting. To tell he was sorry.

He used his dreams to share things to his brother.

So he would also know he would be cared.

Because indeed, they were twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHHH SARDINIA IS SAD 
> 
> This chapter is short I know...
> 
> secrets secrets
> 
> Tenny_


	13. Crimson Petal 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaa  
> ________________________________

_"This is for you, my son."_

_A red haired baby was given a blue pendant._

_"It is a mark of your heritage, my dear son."_

_"......"_

"Haahhh!!"

He woke up, startled.

He had no idea where that dream come from. He took deep breaths to calm himself.

It was impossible to be about him. He didn't have a parent. He found his hand wondering to the pendant around his neck. He didn't know why he felt so attached to it.

He looked around him. A room with half open window. He didn't remember leaving it open but it might be his imagination.

He got up from the bed and walked to the window. He closed it so he wouldn't get cold. His mind wandered to the dream he had seen. Shortly after leaving the capital of Lama, he had gotten these dreams. He though he saw the dreams from someone's view.

He couldn't remember any of the faces when he waked up. It had been three days and fourth night. He always saw someone calling him son but didn't know who it was. He also saw blurs of clear blue sky and buildings that looked like pearls. The white and blue in perfect harmony in his eyes.

_'Who was that?'_

He went back to sleep, tired of thinking about it. His dream was black void.

He woke up next morning with strange void in his mind. He wanted to know what that place was. He hated to not know enough things. He had perfect opportunity to learn things.

Since he would go back soon. Sure, the new king was strong and all, but since when would people just willingly give up from their usual life. Here would be assassination plans to come. He really trusted the king would make Lama a better place to everyone.

He didn't want the king to get killed by some assassin. Not when he failed to do that.

There was some interesting things he learned from all around Lama. Some interesting things too.

Apparently there was only one tree species that could manage well in the harsh climate of Lama.

Since the star was rich of the iron ore, it was also downside of them.

The mineral had caused the water of the star taste lot like iron. It wasn't bad, only the taste was awful. The only days of rain were bit dirty color since the sky was usually covered by the smokes that came from the huge areas that worked the iron.

Then there was Vermillion Ore. Erin was disgusted from the moment he heard more details about it. It was supposed to be highly poisonous medicine. A good in small doses, but very addictive.

Luckily to those who blackmailed it that Erin didn't find them. He would have destroyed them and killed those people in the spot. But it was medicine too, so it wouldn't be good to destroy those that were legally produced.

Soon it was time to go back to capital. He had seen few dreams that called for person named Riku. He knew it wasn't his name. He had never met person named Riku so he thought it was his imagination all along.

When he arrived back to the capital, he had a plan. He went to steal one of those military uniforms and slip into the castle. It worked well and he wasn't recognized by anyone. Strange, since he had few red locks showing under the hat he was wearing.

They were presented in front of the king. Orion had four guards around him as he looked the soldiers. He was smirking. He made sure the guards and Orion himself saw this.

Then he went behind the king in flash, pointing one of the blades on the king's cheek, just close to touching him. He was immediately pointed weapons at.

"To think that you are this open to attacks like this."

Orion stopped the guards from attacking. Erin grinned and got a look from the king.

"Well if it wasn't you, you would have been dead by now."

Erin let go of the king. He threw the blade to air, where it flipped around and catch it easily and put it away to his coat.

"Not a single welcome back? Rude as ever.~" He waves his hands around in disappointment.

"You left without saying word."

"And you didn't seem to even flinch! Have you become that stiff?"

"And you are noisy brat."

"Lame~"

"Says you who had stolen military outfit."

"Didn't I say that I would be back here? And the outfit fits perfectly."

"Khhh..." Orion had lost this round.

The guards and the soldiers had been watching their bickering with confuse and amazed at how bold the young boy had talked to the king.

Erin was hiding his cheer for his win. Finally. He was getting hold on how to annoy the king.

"Well then. I am back now, your majesty~" He grinned and gave a bow to the king. He snatched the bronze earring from the king.

"Then what will be my position, if I may ask~?"

Orion had lost his cool and was very much speechless. Second win! Orion then coughs.

"Would you take the position of personal attendant and ward? I have left those open for you." He said it so smoothly Erin was amazed he could hold his cool. He widened his eyes for second, then returned to the more serious face.

"If your highness so wishes." He bows then grins again. His days would get more hilarious from now on.

Orion felt small dread from that grin his newly appointed attendant and ward gave. But he couldn't back up his words now, didn't he. He just wished he wouldn't regret this later on.

**"Let the Crimson Petal paint the world in colors~"** Erin whisper to the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had weird dream where Erin was traveling with someone (female) and they found a group of homeless kids. Six of them. With different ages. Erin had to fight something to get the kids out of the place they were and went to some huge port town where they found a place they could let the kids stay since they couldn't bring kids from ages 2 to 8 with them. Also there was many things the kids had... Like some bad fears and weaknesses etc...
> 
> Then I was woken by mom shout from downstairs. Lol.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter and will be waiting for more soon.
> 
> Tenny_

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly copied directly from the chapter in wattpad...  
> I can now see how weird it started but I know it becomes better and more detailed later on.  
> And how does the editing work? I want to make this similar to the form it has in wattpad but don't know how to make the lines on center. (like so the text isn't on the left side)


End file.
